


An Idol's New Encore

by Avernon



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games), Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Casra being a schemer and matchmaker, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Set During the end of Ep. 2, Some Humor, Underage because a lot of the characters are under 18 before episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avernon/pseuds/Avernon
Summary: The life of an Idol can be lonely and the life of an assassin even more so. Though sometimes it just takes a little push to fix that and help someone look towards the future. Quna learns to look forward to a new encore in life.
Relationships: Echo/Zeno (Phantasy Star Online 2), Player Character & Quna (Phantasy Star Online 2), Protagonist/Quna
Kudos: 6





	An Idol's New Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I made this some time ago but I decided to finally post it since episode 6 is already on the global version of Pso2. 
> 
> I did go over this but if I missed something let me know. Please enjoy!

“La la la la…darn it.” Quna shook head in disappointment. She was trying to practice her singing but her tone was a tad off. 

“Can’t seem to focus right now…” she clicked her tongue in annoyance. She looked down from her perch at the shopping district, watching the bustling of the people below. Her annoyance left her as she watched though and she smiled.

It had been relatively peaceful lately on the fleet. Well perhaps not peaceful. Things were still lively but in a good way for once. After Luther’s demise and the introduction of Xiao the new director, things had been changing for better in the fleet. 

The Council of Six had practically stopped all of their questionable black ops operations though Casra was probably going to keep doing his actions behind the scene. Other big changes had come about as well. The council had all seats filled after such a long time. The Code Abyss had been locked down almost entirely and the Trio of Heroes were starting to actually honor their titles in Quna’s eyes aside from Casra anyway. She would never say that man was doing something correctly. Things had worked out perfectly and it was all thanks to one person.

There lay the problem though. If nothing was wrong then how come she couldn’t practice? She even came out in her assassin form so that no one would recognize her and yet she still couldn’t focus on her practice. So why? She was so caught up in her musings that she almost didn’t notice someone approaching her. 

“You look troubled.” Quna deadpanned at the monotone voice. 

“Casra…what are you doing here?” Quna sighed as she leveled the man with a half glare. She never liked him even before she knew about his involvement with Luther and the Laboratory. He was so confident and accepting that it got on her nerves, it was like nothing phased him. It was infuriating beyond measure. 

“Such hostility towards a man just checking up on you.” Casra’s tone held obvious amusement, which just ticked Quna off more. The man obviously noticed her rising ire though.

“Peace, Quna. No need for hostility.” He raised his hands in surrender but Quna just sighed in annoyance. 

“What do you want, Casra?” she was already in a bad mood thus she had little patience for whatever games he was playing. 

“I was merely checking up on you.” Quna nearly scoffed. Casra coming by to check up on someone and to check up on Quna of all people was a blatant lie if she had ever heard one before. He was usually off burying his head in some text or meddling in some affair. 

“I find that hard to believe.” She responded with suspicion. What plan did he have up his sleeve this time? 

“It is true whether you believe it or not. At least partially.” Casra leaned against the railing as he looked down at the bustling shopping plaza. 

“Hm…” Quna sighed, resigned to listen to whatever he had to say. He wouldn’t leave her alone until he said his piece anyway. 

“Things have taken a turn for the better in the fleet haven’t they?” Casra asked.

“Perhaps.” Quna responded as she looked down at the plaza below. She felt a little better seeing the light atmosphere but she still felt annoyed. 

“ARKS is changing for the better now.” Casra mentioned. “We wiped away all our behind the scenes black marks, the Abyss Order has been put on lockdown, the Council of Six has a full house for the first time in over a decade and we even have a new director.” 

“Hm…” Quna’s eyes locked onto the blue haired boy standing at the center of the plaza. He looked like a child but clearly he was far more than that. She didn’t quite fully understand it herself but she knew that he was good. 

“Everyone says that the changes are sorely needed and overdue.” Casra mentioned and Quna scoffed. 

“No thanks to you or your council.” The words tasted bitter in her mouth. It got worse when she saw him smile in that annoying way he always did. 

“Indeed. We owe a lot to a certain ARKS Operative don’t we?” he motioned down towards the plaza and Quna’s breath hitched when she saw who was down there now. 

“Archon…” the ARK Op who defeated Dark Falz Luther. 

“Indeed. We owe it all to him.” That was one of the few things that they could actually agree on. Though in Quna’s opinion he was a hero long before he had defeated Luther. The defeat of Luther was simply the action that made him look like a hero to everyone. 

She still vividly recalled when she first met him. He was a new ARK who had recently passed his certification. He was a novice by all rights and yet something was off about him. For one he had been able to detect her while her cloak was active, something even veteran ARKs never did unless she allowed them. 

He had continuously surprised her with his oddly high perception and strange prodigal talents. The naïve optimism that most ARKs had was not present in him aside from his belief that there was always a way out and that made him naturally more inquisitive and cautious. He faced things most ARKs never faced at his level and he didn’t just beat them, he made it look easy most of the time. Even the trainers were taken aback by his skills.

He had been there for her when she needed someone too. He helped her uncover the truth behind her brother’s actions and more importantly he had helped her lay the poor soul to rest. That was a kindness she would never forget as long as she lived. In fact his kindness had a deeper effect on her than she would easily admit. 

He was a hero now in every sense of the word. He wasn’t even a member of the Trio of Heroes or the Council of Six and yet he did the one thing that none of them could accomplish. He brought an end to the tyranny of Luther and brought about actual change to ARKS. Of course Regius had been the one who ended Luther but Archon had been the one who broke his back in the first place.

“He has accomplished so much in his short tenure…” Casra commented and Quna nodded silently as she watched the commotion below. 

When she first met him he had been geared up in the standard armor that all fledgling hunters wore and he wore a fresh look on his face at all times. Now he was dressed in the garb and armor of unique design and superb quality befitting his status. He had also traded in his sword for a katana, having picked up training as a Braver. A fitting change in Quna’s eyes, he had always been a bit more of a precise type rather than a brute force type. 

Archon was standing in the plaza speaking with a group of ARKS. They were all friends he had made in his rather short career as an ARK Operative. 

“He has amassed a bit of following now.” Casra intoned but Quna barely paid attention to his prattling. Instead she just watched what was happening below. 

There were more than a few people trying to talk with Archon at the moment. Quna recognized all of them of course, having observed most of them more than once during her time as a spy. 

The most notable among them was Zeno, the new 4th of the Council along with his outspoken stalker/partner Echo. Those two were an odd pair since they liked to bicker quite a bit despite being very close. Echo followed Zeno around like a puppy. Her underlying feelings for the man were obvious to but the man himself. It was a wonder if Zeno really did not notice or didn’t care. Most likely the former all things considered. Though despite Zeno’s obliviousness Quna had to admit he was a welcome addition to the council especially compared to Casra. 

Then there was the blonde newman, Alfin. It wasn’t surprising that he was there since he was Archon’s first teammate. Though the odd one out was Alfin’s sister the so-called “Fake Apprentice”. That one in particular gave Quna a bit of an odd taste in her mouth since she was a bit of a wild card despite her supposed new leaf. She had been fine so far though so she chose leave her be for now. 

The last person in the little group was Matoi, the cheerful girl that everyone loved. Even Quna couldn’t really contain her joy around such an earnest person. Matoi had become Archon’s de facto partner ever since the defeat of Luther. She was quite the powerhouse after all, unsurprising really since she was the last Klariskrays. She had also become something of a little sister to Archon from what Quna could tell though perhaps it was more than that. It reminded her of when Haddred was still around and sane.

“He’s done well for himself. He picked his friends wisely.” Quna spoke softly. All of a sudden the group erupted into laughter at something Alfin said and Quna felt a tinge of jealously watching the scene unfold below, especially Archon…

“You can go down there. I doubt they would turn you away.” Casra pointed out and Quna huffed in annoyance as she looked back towards him. 

“It wouldn’t do well for an idol to go down there…” Quna muttered and Casra the smug jerk started to chuckle. 

“You’re in your assassin form currently. No one will recognize you as your idol persona. In fact most of the people down there know you in either form regardless.” Quna didn’t dignify him with a response and just turned away. 

“You aren’t afraid of him and his friends are you?” she turned sharply at that remark. 

“Why would I be?” she glared at him with a bit more heat than usual. She did not like the way he was steering the conversation. She never liked it when he talked to her in general though. 

“Hm…no…you certainly aren’t afraid of his friends…” Casra noted as he started to tap his fingers together in contemplation. “You aren’t afraid of Archon either at least not physically…” 

“What are you talking about now you four eyed weasel?” why was she still standing there listening to him anyway? She could easily walk away but for some reason she didn’t. 

“Hm…I see now…” Casra stared at her for a few moments before he gave off that smug smile he always had when he knew something that was going to tick her off. 

“See what?” Quna asked despite her better judgment. 

“You’re quite fond of Archon aren’t you?” Casra asked suddenly. 

“Huh?” Quna flushed slightly at the sudden question. She did not expect it and thus she was caught a bit off guard. 

“What kind of a question is that?” she threw back, getting her nerves under control. 

“A question.” Casra answered simply much to her anger. 

“Of course I’m fond of him. He helped me when I needed it, something you and the rest of the Council have never done.” She answered bitterly. 

Archon had helped her so much and she had done so little for him in turn. Of course she was fond of him! Why was that in question? And Casra of all people dared question it! 

“What kind of question is that?” she voiced her outrage. 

“Be at ease, Quna.” Casra held up his hands in surrender and despite her anger, she kept herself from lashing out at him. 

“Speak quickly before I decide to rethink my decision to spare you.” Casra didn’t falter despite her threat and that just made her annoyance rise again. 

“I speak of a different kind of fondness. You care for him as more than just a friend.” Quna’s cheeks flushed at such a bold claim but her eyes narrowed all the same. 

“Casra…” she warned but he kept going.

“That’s where your fear stems from.” He stated more than questioned it. 

“What?” Quna asked tensely trying to get her cheeks under control. 

“That fear I mentioned before? It’s fear of him rejecting your feelings.” Casra said simply and Quna glowered at him but…he was correct to an extent. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She wasn’t going to admit those feelings in front of the four-eyed devil of all people. 

“Oh?” Casra didn’t look convinced. “You made it a point to follow him around after he caught your interest.” 

“I’m an assassin! I was just making sure he wasn’t some kind of danger to my mission!” Quna countered but Casra held up a hand. 

“That is true but what about asking for his help with Haddred? You could have easily done that by yourself yet you insisted he be there. Then there was the personal mission you gave yourself to safeguard him from harm when it became clear Luther had taken an interest in him?” Casra listed off. 

“He’s a friend, the only one I had at the time.” Quna meant it too. “He helped me when he had no reason to and he’s been there for me ever since. Of course I was going to back him when the time came.” 

“Ah but if it was just friendship then why did you make it a point to personally interfere in his battle against Luther?” Casra pointed out. “You already cleared his name in front of the entire fleet. The rest of the Council was closer to his battle than you and yet you went the extra mile to make sure he was safe yourself.” 

“That doesn’t mean I have romantic feelings for him.” Quna’s cheeks turned red again. 

“Oh? It doesn’t? Even now that Luther is long gone and you’re still here watching him from afar?” Casra asked. “You have no reason to watch him so closely now…”

“Yes.” Quna lied through her teeth. She was not going to admit any feelings to him! 

“Hm…” Casra stared at her for a few moments before he gave one of his annoying smirks again. “Very well then.” 

“Huh?” that wasn’t what she expected him to say. Usually he would have pressed the issue on her until she admitted it. 

“I apologize for bringing it up.” He stated and Quna watched him warily. There was some angle that he was playing he always had one of those, it was his job. Still…perhaps she could get him to leave her alone now. 

“You-”

“Greetings Archon.” 

Quna’s words died in her throat as she heard the name. She quickly turned around and low and behold there stood Archon. He had apparently noticed them or perhaps he had just decided to come up on a whim. Either way he was there right in front of her! 

“Casra, Quna.” He nodded at them both and Quna felt her heartbeat pick up but she quelled her panic. 

“Archon, it’s good to see you!” she really was happy to see him too despite the rather bad timing. 

“It has been some time since we last saw each other.” Quna could detect Casra’s smugness and she had to resist rolling her eyes again. He had planned this, no doubt about it…

“Yes it has.” Archon looked between them a few moments before he tilted his head. “Are you two fighting again?” 

“No.” Yes. 

“We are simply having a discussion or trying to.” Casra explained.

“Trying being the emphasis…” Quna deadpanned. Archon laughed gently at her remark and Quna couldn’t help but join in. 

“It’s actually a good thing that you’re here, Archon. I just finished giving Quna a mission of sorts.” Quna froze. “You should accompany her.” 

“Casra, you bastard!” Quna fumed in her head. He always had a way of roping people into his schemes. 

“Oh, of course. What kind of mission?” Archon looked towards her. Quna’s heart softened a bit, he didn’t even hesitate to offer his services to her. He was like that with everyone, always willing to help them out even if it was bothersome. That was why she l-liked him… 

“Well…it’s a bit personal…” she cast a glance at Casra and finally he seemed to take the hint. 

“I’ll leave you both to it. If you have need of me, you know where to find me.” With that Casra departed. As happy as Quna was that he was gone, she was also annoyed since she knew that he had finished what he set out to do. 

“Finally…I’ve been trying to get him to leave me alone for a little while now…” Quna grumbled. Now that he was gone her mood would lift considerably despite the fact that he had essentially left her holding the bag so to say. She was going to make him pay for this later. 

“Even after a month has passed you two still don’t get along?” Archon was clearly amused by the situation.

“Not everyone can get along with anyone like you can.” Quna sighed. 

“I don’t get along with everyone. All the enemies I fought are proof of that.” Quna cracked a smile at him and they shared a bit of a laugh. 

“Now then.” Archon’s face settled down. “Casra said you have a mission for me?” 

“Something like that...” Quna stated. “And remember there’s no rush. Besides, I haven’t gotten to speak to you for a while now. You wouldn’t deny me that would you?” 

“Of course not. I always have time for you.” Archon answered immediately and Quna blushed. That was certainly flattering and good to know. 

“So have you been keeping out of trouble?” Quna knew the answer to that already but she asked anyway. 

“Well…” he gave a wry smile. “Trouble seems to find me regardless of what I do, not that I avoid it. I’m sure you know about what is happening by now regardless.” 

“You’re so eager to help people but so slow to accept help from others.” She didn’t say that with any malice though. It was one of the traits that drew her to him in the first place.

“I suppose so.” Archon agreed though he didn’t sound sorry about it. 

“You’ve been back and forth a lot lately too.” Quna pointed out and he nodded. 

“Yes, I’ve always been one for going out on missions but it’s picked up a bit lately. Matoi has been so eager to go now that she’s in ARKS and well I can’t say I haven’t been either.” 

“Don’t you ever take a break?” Quna allowed a touch of her worry to drip into her words. 

“In between missions yes.” Archon nodded as he leaned against the railing. “Though I admit that I go on missions quite a lot.” 

“Resting between missions is not a real break.” Quna chastised as she placed her hands on her hips. “I mean actually take a break like a vacation.” 

“ARKS always has need of me, especially with the changes coming along. There’s just more work to do. The Council always seems to have something for me to do.” Archon shrugged. 

“Then you should let the Council of Six do some of it!” Quna snapped, surprising Archon. 

“Quna…” Archon spoke softly. 

“You’ve done so much for everyone already.” Quna reached out and latched onto one of his hands. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself…” 

“Quna…I…”

“I don’t want to lose you too…” Quna whispered and her eyes widened when those words left her mouth. 

Suddenly she felt herself get pulled in close and then she felt a pair of arms around her while her front was pressed against a body. She realized what was going on of course and she flushed badly but she didn’t pull away. In fact she wrapped her own arms around him. 

“Don’t worry too much…” Archon whispered as one of his hands came to rest on her head. She flinched slightly at the feeling but she calmed down since it didn’t feel uncomfortable. “I won’t fall from a bit of overwork.” 

“Idiot…” Quna mumbled. “You’re not supposed to say that after telling a girl “not to worry” it defeats the purpose.” 

“I say that because I got you and the others watching out for me when I need it most.” Archon countered and Quna found herself giggling despite the fact that she was supposed to be mad at him. 

“Speaking of which I never got to thank you.” Quna perked up and tilted her head back to look up at him. 

“For what? I haven’t done much for you.” 

“For proving my innocence when Luther turned ARKS against me.” Archon gave her a soft look. “I never did get to thank you for that or for coming to help me during my fight against Luther.” 

“Oh…” Quna blushed intensely. “I didn’t do much, Zeno would have been enough to help you I barely did anything in that fight.” 

“No.” he shook his head. “You helped me and that means more to me than you think…” 

“I well…I…” Quna stammered as she felt the heat in her cheeks begin to rise further, she couldn’t bare to look into his red eyes otherwise she felt like she might faint. 

“For a time I thought you hated me…” Quna’s eyes widened. Why would he think that? 

“Archon I would ne-” he shushed her gently and she pouted but let him continue. 

“It was after Luther approached me. You stopped coming to see me.” Quna winced at that. 

It was true that she had ceased approaching him for quite a while. She had no choice though; she didn’t want to tip off Luther that they were onto him. He already knew that she had taken a liking to him so the last thing she needed was for him to try something before they were ready. She had to keep playing the part of a loyal agent ready to do her overlords bidding. Of course despite that she felt guilty. 

“After my initial thought that you hated me I quickly realized that was wrong. I knew you were up to something and you simply couldn’t tell me about it. I understand why you did it especially after the fact.” Archon spoke next and Quna was surprised. 

“You and Casra had a plan set in place did you not?” he asked and Quna nodded slowly. 

“Yes. We had to keep our distance from you because Luther was so fixated on you. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” He shook his head. “You had your reasons. I understood the moment you broke Abyss’s hold over everyone.” 

“I…” 

“I’m glad that some of the Council was on my side that day…” his eyes grew distant and his voice harsh. Quna winced at the rather sharp turn in his mood. 

She knew where that bitterness came from of course. Regius had stood against Archon and Matoi on that fateful day when ARKS was turned against them, he was the one who ordered it as well. Regius was someone Archon looked up to as the epitome of what an ARK should be. The fact that Cast allowed everything to happen and worse, took part in it had affected Archon a lot. Quna didn’t exactly have the heart to tell him to let it go either. 

“None of that is important right now though.” Archon’s tone lifted as he looked at her again with warmth that she had not expected. 

“Archon…” Quna felt small in that moment. “What…”

“I want to tell you something Quna…” Archon was hesitant. “I want to tell you now while things are peaceful and while I have the nerve…” 

“What?” Quna felt her face begin to burn as she imagined what he wanted to say to her. She almost tore herself away when he gently grasped her hands. 

“The battle against Luther along with my talks with Xion and Matoi taught me something…” Archon spoke gently and Quna saw his cheeks had turned a bit red like hers were in that moment. “They taught me to not miss my chance to pursue something I desire…” 

“Archon what are you saying…?” Quna had a pretty good idea and it made her scared and happy at the same time. Something she never thought would go together. 

“Quna…” Archon stopped for a moment before he nodded and looked her in the eye. “I love you…” 

“W-What?” Quna felt her entire body go numb while her heartbeat picked up. She felt shivers all over as well despite her shock, the good kind. 

“I’ve seen what happens when people don’t tell each other how they feel until it’s too late…” Archon started. “I won’t make their mistake…” 

“How long?” Quna breathed out. 

“It didn’t happen when we first met that is for sure…” Archon gave her a wry smile and Quna almost laughed. Yes their first couple meetings had been…interesting. 

“I’m not quite sure when I started actually…” Archon’s head tilted down. “I just know that when you kept your distance after we laid Haddred to rest was excruciating for me. I wanted to tell you how I felt but I never found the time…”

Quna suddenly remembered the times she noticed Archon at her concerts, specifically the time when she had to stay away from him. He had been cheering for her but he had seemed off. Had he been trying to tell her all those times? 

“Archon…” she felt touched. Her heart felt like it was flying, something that she never thought would happen. 

A year ago she never would have considered dating much less love. Her whole life revolved around being a spy and an assassin. Haddred had been all the love she had until he was no longer around her. Then she had been alone until she met Archon. He had shown her that there was more to life than simply following her orders. For so long she thought Haddred had left her behind for no reason but Archon helped her discover the truth. 

He also helped her figure out who exactly she was in the double lives she led. She managed to find a middle ground between her two selves and find her true self. It helped that he knew her from both “sides”. She cared for Archon more than she thought she could care for someone, even more than Haddred. 

She didn’t know when she started to love him but it was likely after he helped her put Haddred to rest. That four-eyed devil was right but she would never admit it. Her feelings for Archon were a big reason why she worked so hard to ensure the plan to take Luther down succeeded. She didn’t want to lose him.

“Archon…” Quna spoke and he tensed. “Can you close your eyes?” 

“Quna?” he questioned her.

“Please?” she implored him. He stared at her for a few moments before he took a short breathe and complied. Then Quna took her own breath. 

“…” Quna slowly leaned up and her heartbeat grew faster as she got closer. When her face was right in front of Archon’s she hesitated for just a moment. Then she steeled her nerves and moved in the rest of the way and their lips connected. 

She felt Archon jolt when she did that but he didn’t pull away and instead wrapped his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Even though the kiss was only a few seconds Quna felt a million things at once. The kiss sent shivers down her being like never before. It felt like her body was heating up and yet she wasn’t really hot. No other pleasant feeling could quite match what she was feeling there. It surpassed even the happiness she felt when she was with Haddred when they were younger. This was something new, something she enjoyed. 

When they parted they stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Then they both smiled at one another. 

“That should give you my answer…” Quna replied and Archon laughed gently. 

“I suppose it does…” he tilted his head. “I suppose this means there isn’t actually a mission?” 

“No… Four-Eyes McShifty made that up…” for the first time Quna didn’t feel that annoyed at Casra though. 

“Of course he did…” Archon shook his head. 

“Do you know what this makes us?” Quna asked next and Archon nodded. “A couple.” 

“Yes.” The idea itself made Quna’s heart flutter. “You should feel happy. You’ve gained the heart of everyone’s favorite Idol.” 

“Heh…speaking of that, how exactly is that going to play into this?” Archon asked. 

“Well…” Quna bounced a bit on her feet. “Most people don’t know me in this form so it shouldn’t be a problem for me to be seen with you like this…I doubt we would get much privacy if I walked around with you in my other state.” 

Quna generally liked her fans but she did not want them crowding her if she was spending time with Archon. Sometimes she needed time for herself of course. Once again she was a bit thankful that she could change her appearance if need be. Of course they wouldn’t be able to completely avoid attention because of Archon’s accolades but it would not be as bad as if she appeared in her idol form. 

“Definitely not.” Archon agreed. “Though eyes will be on us regardless. I have a bit of fame attached to me now as well.” 

“True but it would be better than you being seen on dates with Quna the Idol.” She explained. 

“True.” He shrugged. “On that note are we going to hide this?” 

“Hm…” Quna thought about it. She didn’t really mind being with him in the open while she was in her assassin form. She wasn’t really embarrassed to be with him of course. The idea of others knowing about him didn’t really bother her much. 

“There’s no reason to hide it.” She decided. “But we don’t need to project it.” 

“I see.” He nodded and Quna smiled. 

“By the way, Archon. There’s a lesson I learned while I was with you as well…” he blinked and tilted his head at her in question and she held him tight. 

“To start looking forward to the future…” it sounded really cliché but she meant it. Haddred would have wanted her to look forward and not back and now she had another reason to do it. 

“I understand that lesson myself.” Archon smiled. “Lets try it together shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not too fluffy unlike my story on Diluc and Jean but I think it fits. Quna is a hyper girl when she wants to be but I think she's not really good at saying how she feels and would prefer to say it through her actions. I feel like the protagonist would just straight up tell someone how they feel if they care too. 
> 
> For now this is a oneshot but I do want to make more stories on this world so stay tuned for another chapter or another story from me. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
